Gorgo the Foul
''Gorgo the Foul ''is the third and final issue of Final Incal. It was published in 2014 by Les Humanoïdes Associés. It was written by Alejandro Jodorowsky and illustrated by José Ladrönn. Plot The Archangel is mortally wounded after the Meca-prezident's hit, but keeps heading towards the Floating Palace. The Meca-prezident orders his warship captains to sacrifice themselves, placing their vessels in the Archangel path, making it plummets into the City Shaft, dissolving in the Great Acid Lake. Meanwhile Gorgo and the mutants are hunting a Protosaurus in Center Earth, when they’re attacked by Psychorats. John and Luz, who have also ended up in Center Earth being surrounded by Psychorats, but Luz manages to mentally communicate with them and become friendly, however, they soon encounter Gorgo the Foul, who considers Luz to be a paleo-goddess fulfilling one of their prophecies. They eventually arrive to the Dumping Ground, a rebel stronghold, where they meet General Kill Wolfhead of the First Rebel Division of the Bio-army, along with the other chiefs: Lieutenant General Hipo-san, Commander Avicene and Colonel Don Poilpo, the only four mutants that survived the plague. The rebels enlist Gorgo’s help thanks to Luz’s convincing him. The rebels use waste passage to arrive to the surface, and they start bursting in through the lower levels and pillaging the lower zone. The Meca-prez deploys anti-riot units against them, but they fall into the rebels’ trap since the insurgents are actually hiding between buildings armed with weapons they had stored in the surface. Now that the Technopope has the upper had he uses the opportunity to transmit a list of demands to the Assembly, such as the restitution of their goods, rights and properties in exchange for securing that the virus is contained in Terra 2014. In fact, the Technopope is sending the Techno Armada to Terra 2014, headed by Kaimann. Kill flies away in a ship, and uses a bazooka to shoot a thermal bomb at the Bethacodon, who’s getting bigger, destroying the antigravity generators of the Floating Palace, making it to start collapsing, although auxiliary systems are activated to last a little longer. The rebels have also managed to sabotage the enemy’s anti-air batteries. The enemy releases the hyper-halo in response, but the chiefs of the bio-army decide to sacrifice themselves, destroying the hyper-halo generator, opening a huge opening in the Palace’s shell. Gorgo’s army uses the slime ropes to board the Floating Palace. The techno-armada protected by the tail of an Archangel is approaching Terra 2014 but they begin to be attacked by the Mec-prezidents orbital defenses and their communications is closed, making the Techno ship start to divide divide, against Kaimann’s judgement. Kaimann and Elohim decide to get out of there. Elohim starts to approach, destroying all the robot satellites. Half of the Techno Armada has been destroyed in the battle, but now with the help of Elohim they reassemble again and enter Terra 2014’s stratosphere. Once there the Techno-army starts attacking the Palace’s defenses and taking down virus-carrying vessels, since the Bethacodon is immune to their weapons. Elohim starts attacking the Bethacodon, creating an energy hurricane. Kaimann and Olaf’s ship enters the Palace. Inside the Palace the rebels are fighting the hunchbacks and they finally reach the Meca-prezident. The Bethacodon plan’s becomes clear, they’re going to spread a viral cloud through the Palace’s upper ventilation system so that the air current created by the energy hurricane will spread throughout the atmosphere, leaving no organic molecule in the planet or any of the other parallel universes. The rebels bring on the technicians, but they tell that the process is irreversible. Now that Olaf is dead Kaimann offers to destroy the ventilation control system so that they have enough time to escape, and suggest setting his ship to self-destruct before the pressure from the virus blasts through the ducts and is release, the rest will only have a few minutes to escape. When the Kaimann starts manually postponing the release of the virus he turns into solid metal. The Palace is now almost completely collapsed and DiFool must find the pirate ship to set off the detonator, while Luz and Gorgo escape through the bridges in the City Shaft. John sacrfices himself by setting off the auto-destruction protocol. The Meca-prezident is tryig to escape byt Kill melts its engines and the ship falls down to the Great Acid Lake. In the aftermanth the robo-cranes start clearing out the damage. Elohim connects his arms to the ground and starts healing the planet from its center outwards. The Archnagels start singing, which stirs up a flood of emotion, creating vibrations that affect the senses. Now that John is gone Luz feels like her heart is empty, while Kill Wolfhead says that he must overcome his pain and bury the past, “the dead are no longer suffering and we must move forward”. Elohim is victorious, and the bio-phage virus is neutralized, although a few of the Meca-prezident’s transport vessels do manage to escape with the lethal load. Gorgo assumes the position of king, choosing Luz as his queen, who he tries to rape. However, Deepo, with the power of the Incal, stops Gorgo’s actions, after which he spits out the Incal. The Incal speaks to Luz, telling that her love for DiFool is the universal antidote, but the war still isn’t over because Black Vampires still possess the metallic virus and could threaten the bio-universe. The Incal leads Luz to Elohim, who needs her to undertake the holy battle. Luz, through the power of true love reconstitutes John, allowing her feelings for him to fuse his cells once again. Elohim tells them that now they shall sow their love throughout the metallic universe. Since the white meca-mutant is preparing to leave the planet, the Mother Tree is opening a hyperspace portal with its energy field. The Technos activate the geo-shield in the planet. The Emperoress puts the confined Terra 2014 under techno-guard, and their good and titles are restituted. The Technopope offers to eradicate the remains of the virus in the rest of the galaxy demand, but under a new contract and a different price. Meanwhile, the sex between John and Luz is refilling the Mother Tree with life. Their love also re-engages the surface’s life cycle, fertilizing the vita-pollen, which millions of insects carry to the citizens of City Shaft, turning them back to normal. Elohim absorbs John and Luz, flooding them with light and turning them into the united Incal, forever destined to melt into the universe like a star. Other issues # The Four John DiFools (2008) # Luz De Garra (2011) # Gorgo the Foul (2014)